


I Found Some Girls In The Back Of My Car

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Between Seasons/Series, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which some ex-minions of Metallia end up waking up as themselves for the first time in months. Or, in which I write an interequel to kyralih's Cardinal King series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Found Some Girls In The Back Of My Car

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyralih](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyralih/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cardinal King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961649) by [kyralih](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyralih/pseuds/kyralih). 



_Where the hell am I and how did I get here?!_  
  
  
Rei Hino opened her eyes to an opulent room that looked like an office. 

  
  
_Dearest father, for all those times you threatened to have Kaidou kidnap me and drag me to your office, I never thought you'd actually do it to me._

  
  
_Why did I ever love you again?_

  
  
Thankfully, she had her ofudas with her, the nearest window showed that she wasn't all that far from the ground, and her kidnapper had stupidly chosen to walk into the room. 

 

"Tell my father that I don't want to see him." she said, springing out of her chair and placing an ofuda on her forehead. 

 

  
"Um... Miss Hino, I have no clue what you're talking about and I have no intention to harm you..." her kidnapper answered. 

 

  
_That's what they all say. Just drop the act and hammer it into my father's head that I don't want to ever talk to him._

 

  
  
"If you don't want me to banish you, tell me who you are and where I am." she ordered. 

 

 

"Miss Hino, I'm sorry if your.... awakening has been traumatic, but you're at my friend Nero Midori's house, my name is Yuu Moegi, and a friend of ours saved you from a kidnapping and brought you here." he answered. 

 

  
"Do you have any proof behind this theory, or is this just some outlandish story you made up to get me to trust you?" she asked. 

 

  
_....wait, that sounds familiar and he looks familiar._ _Why do I have no memory of the past few months?_   
  
  


* * *

  
_There was.... someone I had to protect, and I failed. I think?_

  
  
  
Makoto Kino opened her eyes to a flower garden with a massive dent it in. She was sitting on a bench next to a dark-haired boy. 

  
  
"I thought you would like it here." he said, grabbing her hand. 

 

  
_This feels.... familiar. It's almost semi-nostalgic...._

 

  
  
"Do I know you?" she asked. 

  
  
"Who knows? Maybe we met each other in a different universe where I didn't end up having to sort out a kidnapping case." he answered. 

 

  
_When exactly would I have been kidnapped? I don't recall.... wait, the last thing I remember is going to school._

 

  
"Is there anything you'd like to do before I bring you home?" he asked. 

  
  
"Do you have more flowers here? I think someone should fill in the crater in the middle of your roses." she answered, as they exited the bench.   
  


* * *

  
"....thank you for finding our daughter, Mr. Hanada!" 

  
  
_That's... strange. I would definitely recall being kidnapped, and I don't know if there are any drugs that could wipe out someone's memory for such a long period of time without permanent brain damage...._

  
  
  
_Then again, maybe they did damage my brain...._

 

  
Ami Mizuno opened her eyes to her parents and a stranger sitting on the sofa across from hers. 

 

  
 _Unless I was missing for a significant amount of time, there's no reason for both of my parents to be here._  
  
  
"Miss Mizuno, my name is Kaito Hanada, and my friend was actually the one responsible for finding you. As I live in the apartment below yours, he suggested that I bring you here when your parents called us." the stranger said. 

  
  
She was about to respond when all three of the people on the other sofa impulsively embraced her.   
  


* * *

  
Minako Aino opened her eyes to a familiar-looking man sitting right across from her. 

  
  
_I remember now.... I know everything now._

  
  
  
_I wanted to protect her, but I ended up serving an evil queen and murdering a bunch of people._

  
  
  
"Why did you save us?" she blurted out. 

 

  
"Why would Serenity still wish to have her closest friends alive?" he answered. 

 

  
_Jewel Tiara... Usagi Tsukino.... where is she?_

  
  
_She was supposed to be protected from battle, not thrown into the midst of it...._

  
  
"Besides, he would've done the same if this happened to us." Kobai quipped, as a blonde girl with her hair in two buns ran into the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I considered calling this 'R is for Reunion', but I liked the original title better.


End file.
